


please (hongjoong x reader)

by dearmarklee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Choking, Collars, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingering, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Overstimulation, Pain, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teasing, pain play, rimjob, whiny hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmarklee/pseuds/dearmarklee
Summary: not enough sub hongjoong on the market
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	please (hongjoong x reader)

“p-please- it hur-” hongjoong whines, cut off by a pair of fingers shoved deep into his little throat. the action is rewarded with a sweet moan, gaze drifting up to meet yours where you tower over him, stood tall while he rested on his knees, a plush pillow tucked neatly beneath them.

he was completely bare, while you were clad in a neatly ironed night gown a light blue collar fit snugly on his neck, claiming him for yourself with a little engraved pendant.

“hmm.” you hum, admiring the way his body flushed a soft pink from your touch, a sheen of sweat coating the flawless skin. he continues to moan pitifully around the digits in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin and onto his chest which rose and fell hastily, the poor little thing so worked up already.

your other hand remained tangled in his soft blue locks, tugging gently every so often just to bring him to emit another sweet whine. his gaze was helpless, begging for you to make the next move, whatever that may be. you tut, eyeing the spit dripping onto his skin. you pull your fingers out, bringing your palm down onto his plump cheek. he almost screams with the hit, a harsh slap resounding through the room as he cries out. his eyes roll back then, tears falling down his reddened cheeks. the skin was warm to the touch when you caressed it, his cries slowly dying down into a series of groans and unsatisfied whimpers.

his hips kicked up, fucking his neglected little cock into nothing. he squirmed, clearly frustrated with the lack of- touch. you coo, releasing his hair and squeezing lightly, signaling for him to stand. “up.” you order, and the pup is quick to scramble to his feet. he looks up past his eyelashes at you, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to close his legs. you loved that about him, how shy he was even after the countless times you both had done this before.

“mh-mommy-” he starts, eyes glistening with needy, unshed tears. his fists clenched and unclenched where they were tied behind his back, clearly trying to keep himself under control. he knew very well that you wouldnt allow him any sort of pleasure or release until you pleased. you cut him off with a simple gaze, and he quickly gets the hint, looking down to his feet and waiting for his next order.

“arent you just the cutest thing, baby?” you coo, tilting your head as you admired the shy little thing in front of you. “so bashful, mhm.” you add, fingers caressing the collar wrapped round his neck, the touch light yet setting his skin on fire. his breath catches, a whine threatening to spill from his lips. “ah..” he mumbles, eyes closing as he tries to calm himself down. “please.” 

you giggle, a sly smirk spreading across your face. “/what/ has got you so worked up, sweetpea?” you ask softly, hands leaving his body completely to cross your arms. you laugh outright when his eyes drift to your cleavage, where the change in position had enhanced it, lips parted as he panted softly much like a real pup. you snap your fingers, bringing his gaze back up to meet yours. “tell me what you want.” you order simply, the playfulness draining from your expression. 

he licks his lips, never once looking away from your eyes. “touch me..” he mumbles, lips pouted out cutely as he spoke. you press your hand flat against his chest. “done.” you smirk, and he whines. 

“no! like- like… not there…” he continues to pout, voice bordering on whiny as he pushed his chest into your touch. you pull away once more, and his gaze drops from your eyes to your hand, which then travelled to his stomach. his abdomen tightens at the ticklish feeling, cock twitching with your hand so close to him. he sighs out, shaking his head. “not there either..” he whispers, focused entirely on where your hand would move to next. 

your hand lowers, fingers dancing across his cock, the touch featherlight and barely there. he grunts, frustrated, pushing his hips forward and moaning outright at the small bit of friction he manages from the slide. “yes, more-” he whispers, head falling back as his eyes closed.

you hum, idly tracing the pretty veins that protruded across the shaft of his cock, admiring him. he gasped each time you would add a bit of pressure, the sound followed soon after by a whine of frustration when he realized you werent done teasing him just yet.

“bed. knees.” you direct him, and hes quick to comply. he finds his way onto the soft mattress, the sheets rumpled and messy under his knees. you step behind him, placing your palm flat on his back and pushing. this causes him to fall forward with a squeak, and you giggle.

“much better.” you hum, nodding as your hands explored the smooth globes of his ass, feeling across the small of his back and then back down. two fingers ghost over his hole and to his taint, causing his hips to buck. 

“yes- yes, please.” he begs, though for nothing in particular.

“hm? you ask softly, playing dumb with the overstimulated boy. he bites his lip, pushing his hips back against your fingers. this time you dont pull away, the tips of your fingers threatening to push into his dry hole. the sensation drew a wanton moan from hongjoong, the boy pressing his face into the pillows as he mumbles incoherently.

you tut, slapping his ass twice. “speak up, mutt. i hate the mumbling.” you correct, and he nods as he raises his head up. “p-please fuck me!” he cries out, his ass cheeks now a light shade of pink. 

“better.” you lean over his body to the side table, taking your time in fishing out a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube. his breathing audibly picks up at the sight of the container, pressing his face back into the plush pillows.

however, you toss the container onto the mattress. he whines as it falls against his leg, though hes quickly shut up when your tongue presses against his entrance. his voice cracks with a helpless little whine, voice weak as he moans into the bed sheets. “please”

whines, whimpers, and moans alike fall from his lips as you run your tongue around his rim, his cock bobbing as it twitched between his legs. you grab his cheeks and spread them, flicking your tongue against the sensitive muscle. you can hear the bed sheets crinkle as he fists his hands in them, hiccuping against the fabric of the pillows he rested on.

your tongue finally breaches his hole, moans increasing in pitch as you fuck it in and out of him. your hands squeeze at his plump cheeks, keeping them spread for better access to his entrance.

“yes, yes, yes” he chants like a mantra, slowly stretching him out around your wet muscle. you swiftly grab the bottle of lube, popping the cap and squirting some onto your fingers. his legs shake at your press a finger to his hole along with your tongue, pulling it out and replacing it with the digit. you press into him, burying your finger in to the knuckle. his thighs threaten to close, using your free hand to slap at his inner thigh. 

“that's it, princess. let mommy fuck you open.” you encourage, and he positively sobs. 

“yes, oh my- please fuck me open.” he begs breathlessly, and you do just that. you set a harsh pace from the get go, plunging your finger deeply into him yet avoiding his prostate for the time being. his body jerks every time the digit bottoms out inside of him, knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the sheets.

its not long before you're slipping a second finger into his tight hole, the stretch burning deliciously. “full, so full-” he chokes, gasping and grunting as he turned his red face from the sheets for air. he looks back at you, chin soaked with drool, eyes hooded and pleading as he stared at you. the look in your eyes had him crying out sweetly, fucking back onto your fingers.

you knew he probably wasnt far off from hitting his high, what with the amount of teasing youd subjected him to. he never once looked from your eyes, locked into your gaze as you fucked your fingers into him.

“harder-” he chokes out when your fingers finally hit his sweet spot dead on, a broken moan spilling past his swollen lips. “oh god-” he cries out once more. “oh god oh god oh god-” he repeats like a mantra, his lithe body shaking both with the force of your thrusts and the effort it took him to keep from collapsing onto the mattress. 

his poor cock was flushed a deep and angry red, aching with the lack of friction to it. “i need- i want- ah!” he babbles, gasping as you crook your fingers just right, pace slowing as you halted your fingers to just a slow grind against his prostate. 

“thats it, baby. take it.” you praise, free hand combing through his soft hair as he trembled and whimpered helplessly, precum dripping from the tip of his throbbing cock and making a mess of the bedsheets beneath him. “youre beautiful.”

“feels so good” he pants, body jerking with the heavy stimulation on his prostate, his length bobbing as it hung and twitched between his legs, already so close to his high though you hadnt touched his dick nearly at all. “cant- fuck.. youre so hot- mommy, mommy..” he rambled on and on as you worked his hole, palm slapping his thigh to keep his legs spread wide every time they threatened to close.

as soon as your hand closes around his cock hes gasping, eyes rolling back. his hips buck desperately into your tight fist, pace meeting his. you smile softly, watching as he falls completely silent, determined to reach his orgasm before you’d tease him any further. he cant decide between fucking into your fist or thrusting back onto your fingers, his thighs shaking and dripping wet with precum.

“oh-” he whimpers, and hes panting as he finally draws in another breath. hes moaning with every exhale, your pace relentless both on his prostate and wrapped around his leaking cock. the noises were wet and obscene, and you felt him tense further as the seconds passed.

“im gonna-” he whispers. he fails to finish, falling silent once more as his cock throbs insistently, orgasm crashing into him and leaving his body jerking in your arms as he covers the blankets in his cum. you lean over him and press soft kisses to the small of his back as your pace slows, letting him ride out every second of his high. “thats it.” you coo. “how beautiful.”

finally, the tension in his body melts away and his chest falls into the pillows, face hidden as he pants. small, broken whines escape past his spit slicked lips, leaving you to coo once more at his disheveled state. you collect some tissues from the bedside table, manhandling hongjoong onto his back so you can both discard the dirtied sheets and wipe the boy clean. he whines shyly, covering his face.

you take your time, the boy growing visibly sleepier in front of you, causing a smile to spread across your face. “someone a bit sleepy?” you hum softly, throwing away the tissues and peeling off your short nightgown to crawl into bed with hongjoong. 

“i love you” he mumbles, shoving his face into your neck and cuddling into your side. you wrap your arms around him, pulling him close to your body. 

“i love you,”


End file.
